Rosette
by Teka Prongs
Summary: Rose vem de rosa. Mas não de uma rosa qualquer.


Aquele verão na Toca não poderia estar sendo mais tranquilo. A brisa suave que vinha com a noite entrava pelas janelas tentando amenizar, sem sucesso, o calor das quase trinta pessoas espalhadas pelos cômodos da casa. A vovó Weasley ria sempre que Hugo e Lilian passavam por ela correndo, enquanto o vovô Weasley ensinava para três rostinhos admirados – Molly, Louis e Fred -, para que servia um patinho de borracha, arrancando risadas dos três ao enfeitiçá-lo para grasnar de verdade, e pedindo que não contassem à vovó. Ron discutia animado com Harry e Ginny os resultados do Campeonato Nacional de Quadribol, e Hermione ajudava a Sra. Weasley a preparar o jantar. Nada poderia perturbar a paz na Toca naquele momento. Ou ao menos era o que todos pensavam.

- NÃO É VERDADE, JAMES! – Mal a porta do quarto acabara de bater e a luz da Toca se apagou completamente. O caos se instalou. Crianças gritando, outras comemorando, pessoas discutindo por terem seus pés pisados, copos quebrando, o patinho de borracha grasnando perdido em algum ponto da sala, o Sr. Weasley tentando acalmar, sem sucesso, os netos, e então...

- SILÊNCIO! – gritou uma voz autoritária e conhecida. – Lumus Maxima! – A sra. Weasley brandiu sua varinha com agilidade e a luz rapidamente se acendeu na casa. – Pelo amor de Deus, Harry e Ron, guardem essas varinhas! – Harry e Ron, que sacaram as varinhas e se encontravam em posição de ataque. À ordem da sra. Weasley, trocaram um olhar brevemente e guardaram-nas, envergonhados. – Alguém, por Merlin, pode me explicar o que aconteceu aqui?

- Ah, pode sim, mamãe. – Ginny se encaminhou com passos duros para o pé da grande escadaria que levava aos andares superiores da Toca e gritou: - JAMES! DESÇA AQUI AGORA MESMO.

Um rosto sorrindo completamente inocente veio descendo as escadas, as mãos cruzadas atrás do corpo com os olhos fixos na mãe tentando, inutilmente, transparecer a mesma inocência de seu sorriso.

- Sim, mamãe? – Sua voz era firme e ingênua.

- Não se faça de desentendido, mocinho, ou colocarei Veritasserum no seu suco de abóbora hoje. O que você fez com a Rose dessa vez?

O sorriso desapareceu na hora e ele deixou que seus braços caíssem ao lado do corpo.

- Eu só disse que seu nome veio da flor, mamãe. Da rosa.

- E o que mais? – Ginny cruzou os braços e o olhou de cima, com autoridade. Se James tinha qualquer plano de enganá-la, ao olhar para a mãe seus planos foram por água a baixo, porque logo em seguida ele encarou o chão e disse quase num sussurro:

- Eu disse que era por causa dos espinhos, mas eu...

- VOCÊ O QUÊ?

Rose, que caminhara duramente até a porta da cozinha – onde Hermione estava parada com a varinha segura molemente na mão direita, como quem fora interrompida no meio de um feitiço -, cruzou os braços na frente do peito e encarou por alguns minutos seu primo levar uma bronca da tia Ginny. Então sentiu seus olhinhos se encherem de lágrimas e se encaminhou para os jardins assim que sua mãe se aproximou e passou a mão livre em seu cabelo ruivo ondulado. Hermione observou preocupada Rose se afastar e fez menção de ir atrás dela, mas Ron segurou delicadamente seu braço e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Eu vou.

Beijou de leve os lábios da esposa e logo estava livre das vozes de Ginny, que brigava com o filho pela duzentésima travessura que aprontava em menos de um mês de férias, e de Harry, que tentava em vão acalmar a esposa. Sem contar as conversas e discussões que começaram simultaneamente logo que se acenderam as luzes na Toca.

Ron parou de caminhar por um momento e observou à sua volta. Rose não passava de um pequeno vulto negro encolhido de costas a uns dois metros de distancia de onde Ron estava. Ele suspirou, paciente, e olhou para cima. O céu estava limpo, e Ron conseguiu rapidamente localizar algumas estrelas perdidas entre tantas outras. Mas não havia como não encontrá-las, afinal. Sorriu se lembrando de verões passados e então uma ideia lhe veio à cabeça. Se encaminhou até a filha, despreocupado, e sentou-se a seu lado. Ela não manifestou reação alguma a sua chegada, apenas abraçou mais as pernas ao corpo.

- E aí? – cumprimentou, descontraído.

- Não quero falar sobre o que aconteceu. – Seu tom era firme e definitivo. Ron já estava acostumado a ele, e apenas sorriu.

- Eu pensei que não. – Ron sabia como agir. Rose era igualzinha a Hermione naquela idade. – O que eu acho ótimo, porque o céu está lindo hoje.

Rose não manifestou reação alguma quanto o descaso do pai. Ela preferia assim, não gostava de dividir suas inseguranças. Ainda mais com os pais. Se sentia tão cheia de si por saber das coisas, não gostava de demonstrar fraquezas. Rose tinha dez anos e uma personalidade forte herdada dos pais.

- Que bom que pelo menos as estrelas você não apaga quando fica brava, heim, Rosie? – Rose ouviu seu pai comentar ao seu lado e olhou para ele, emburrada. – E não me olhe assim, me lembra tanto a sua mãe que eu vou acabar te pedindo desculpas.

Rose riu dele, divertida. Adorava quando o pai a comparava com a mãe e, além disso, não era a primeira vez que ficava nervosa e apagava as luzes. Deu uma risadinha ao lembrar-se dos gritos dos priminhos mais novos quando aconteceu pela primeira vez, e como seu pai a pegara no colo comemorando seus dons mágicos.

- É melhor parar de apagar a casa quando fica nervosa ou vai acabar sendo expulsa de Hogwarts antes mesmo de entrar. – Rose riu novamente e lançou-lhe um olhar de censura. –Não, eu falo sério! Você nervosa é mais potente que meu desiluminador!

Ron sabia que a garota ia responder e a atacou com cócegas assim que ela abriu a boca. Rose, pega de surpresa, caiu para trás e riu gostosamente, como sempre fazia quando seu pai lhe atacava de surpresa. Era como uma brincadeira de pai e filha. Sua mãe costumava assistir de longe e rir quando Hugo pulava nas costas de Ron para participar também. Logo Rose já havia esquecido do motivo pelo qual ficara brava e pedia, sem fôlego:

- Pa... pára, pa-pai!

- Só se você disser que me ama!

- E-eu... te... – Mas sempre que a garota tentava terminar a frase, Ron fazia ainda mais cócegas.

- O quê? Não estou ouvindo.

- Eu te amo, pai! Agora pára, por... por favor! – Disse ela finalmente, jogada na grama, respirando com dificuldade.

- Assim está bem melhor. – Então ele se deitou na grama e Rose se aconchegou em seu braço.

- Aquelas cinco estrelas juntas, tá vendo? – Rose seguiu o dedo do pai, que apontava para um grupo indistinto de estrelas acima deles. Acenou com a cabeça. – Elas formam a constelação "Wink-o-elfo-bêbado."

Rose apertou os olhinhos, procurando qualquer traço que lhe lembrasse um elfo. Mas não encontrou, aquilo definitivamente não parecia um elfo.

- É sério, papai?

- Claro, e aquelas outras em volta formam a constelação "O-menino-que-sobreviveu".

- Você está mentindo! – Rose riu enquanto dava um tapa de leve no peitoral de Ron. Era comum que Ron fizesse piadinhas do tipo, e Rose, apesar de saber disso, sempre caía em todas.

- Claro que não, olha lá, forma uma raio, você não está vendo? – Rose sacudiu negativamente a cabeça, reprimindo uma risadinha. Ron bufou. – Essas crianças de hoje em dia, sem um pingo de imaginação.

Rose riu, e Ron suspirou. A risada da menina era tão parecida com a da mãe que era impossivel não lembrar das noites de verão da Toca, quando sempre pegava Hermione com a mesma piada, e ela ria da mesma maneira.

- Que foi, papai? – perguntou a garotinha, preocupada, desviando os olhos para o rosto do pai.

- Estava só me lembrando. – Ele sorriu bobamente. – Você sabia que foi aqui que eu pedi sua mãe em casamento? – ela sacudiu a cabeça. – Pois foi, exatamente aqui. Era nosso lugar, entende? Costumávamos fugir de madrugada da Toca e olhar as estrelas. – outro suspiro. – Foi aqui também que eu soube que logo teríamos você. E – ele olhou de relance para a filha, cauteloso. – foi aqui que sua mãe decidiu qual seria seu nome.

Rose baixou os olhos e falou, quase num sussurro:

- James disse que meu nome é Rose porque eu sou como os espinhos da rosa. – uma lágrima escapou-lhe dos olhos iguais aos do pai. – Sabe... feia.

- Ora, o James não sabe o que está dizendo, Rosie. – Ron abraçou a filha mais perto do corpo. – Você é linda, como a sua mãe. – a menina sorriu fracamente. – E seu nome não vem _bem _da flor. – A garota o olhou surpresa. – Tá vendo aquelas estrelas meio roseadas mais para a esquerda da cicatriz do seu tio? – A garota riu e fez força para localizá-las.

- Você tá me enganando de novo, papai, pode parar.

- Não, dessa vez eu falo realmente sério! – Mas a garota se encontrava resistente. Ron bufou impaciente. – Tá bem, espere um minuto...

Ron ajoelhou-se na grama e sacou a varinha. Com um aceno rápido, conjurou um telescópio. Rose arregalou os olhos e sentou-se para ver melhor. Seu pai agora olhava por uma das extremidades e Rose o viu posicionar o telescópio para ver seja lá o que ele quisesse mostrar.

- Aqui, pode olhar. – Ron segurou o telescópio e ajudou Rose quando ela se aproximou dele. Sorriu, orgilhoso, quando viu o queixo dela cair. - Está vendo, Rosie?

Rose via agora. Estava diante das estrelas mais lindas que já vira na vida. Tinha certeza já ter visto uma dessas... como se chamavam mesmo? _Nebulosas_ em um dos livros de Astronomia da biblioteca de sua mãe, mas aquela em especial nunca encontrara. A nuvem de gases que envolvia todas as estrelas era rosa, assim como muitas das próprias estrelas. E, além das rosas, haviam grandes estrelas azuis à toda a volta e no centro, que era privado da nuvem de gás. Rose ajeitou melhor o olho no telescópio e logo percebeu. Parecia uma rosa.

- Isso é... lindo...

- Sim, querida. Como você. O nome dessa... _coisa..._

- Nebulosa. – falou ela, distraída, ainda observando as muitas estrelas. Ron a olhou surpreso.

- Deus abençoe sua mãe. – Ele disse, depositando-lhe um beijo no topo da cabeça. – Tudo bem, o nome dessa _nebulosa_ é Rosette.

- Você não está mentindo, está? – Rose perguntou, se afastando por um momento do telescópio e encarando o pai severamente.

- Não, juro! – Ron levantou as mãos acima da cabeça, em sinal de rendição.

- Você jura mesmo? – exigiu a filha em tom mandão.

- Juro pela sua mãe que sim! – a expressão da filha se atenuou e ela pareceu ainda mais surpresa quando olhou pelo telescópio novamente. – Sua mãe falava dela sempre que vinhamos aqui. Parece que a estudamos em Astronomia nos tempos de Hogwarts, embora eu sinceramente não lembre. É a constelação que ela mais gosta.

- Nebulosa, papai. Li tudo sobre elas em um livro da biblioteca da mamãe.

Ron olhou para filha com carinho e admiração, se inflando de orgulho.

- Está vendo, Rosie?

- Sim, papai, essa eu nunca vi em nenhum livro da mamãe, é realmente lin...

- Não, Rosie, não a nebulosa! – Ele riu e Rose desviou os olhos do telescópio, encarando-o. – Seu nome não vem da flor que todos falam. Vem dessa flor. Essa flor de estrelas. Eu costumava falar para sua mãe que era a flor dela. Ela sempre dizia que era a nossa. – Rose sorriu. – Agora nós temos a _nossa_ rosa aqui. – Ele limpou uma lágrima que escorreu dos olhos da filha. – Você é linda. Sem contar que deve ser a bruxa mais inteligente da sua idade. Não deixe que James lhe perturbe mais. – Ela virou o corpo e abraçou o pai. – E se ele continuar lhe perturbando, eu deixo você pintar o rosto dele quando ele estiver dormindo e te protejo da sua mãe se ela brigar com você. – A garota riu e o apertou mais forte ainda. – Brincadeira, mas você pode pegar um dos brinquedos do tio George pra brincar com o James. – Eles se afastaram e Ron piscou um olho para a filha. – Vamos? Antes que sua mãe pense que eu estou te fazendo caçar gnomos de novo.

- Eu acho divertido! – Ela falou, se levantando com a ajuda do pai e observando-o sumir com o telescópio num aceno ágil de varinha.

- É, mas você sabe que sua mãe acha cruel com os _bichinhos_... – Ele fingiu a voz de Hermione e Rose riu. – Não conte a ela que eu fiz isso.

- Papai?

- Sim? – Respondeu, guardando a varinha com uma mão e agarrando a da filha em outra.

- Eu vou aprender isso? – Seu sorriso cresceu e seus olhinhos brilharam.

- O quê, sumir com as coisas? – Ela assentiu. – Claro que vai.

- Quando?

- Quando for uma bruxa tão fantástica quanto seu pai aqui. – Ela levantou uma sobrancelha descrente, e Ron pigarreou. – Mas com a inteligencia de sua mãe, no segundo ano já saberá fazer bem mais que isso.

- Papai, é verdade aquilo que a mamãe disse sobre você não conseguir fazer um feitiço de levitação aos 11 anos?

- Quando ela te contou isso? – perguntou Ron, fingindo irritação.

- Ah, ela falou que você não sabia fazer feitiço nenhum quando vocês entraram em Hogwarts e...

Rose continuou o caminho inteiro até a Toca fazendo perguntas ao pai sobre como ele e Hermione se conheceram. Ron respondia, divertido, e quando Hermione lhe perguntou o que ele tinha feito – porque Rose agora ria com os outros primos de James, que estava no quarto que pertencera a Ginny, de castigo -, ele lhe beijou levemente os lábios e respondeu apenas:

- Mostrei pra nossa Rose a _nossa_ rosa.

* * *

NA: Essa fic foi escrita para o projeto Álbum do Bebê, da seção mais linda de todas as seções do 6v. 3  
A nebulosa Rosette realmente existe, e aqui vai uma foto dela:

www . apod . nasa . gov/apod/image/0702/rosette_gendler_

Espero que gostem e comentem! /autora pedinte on  
Beijos,  
Teka.


End file.
